The present exemplary embodiments pertain to streaming of digital media and, more particularly, pertain to exemplary embodiments in which gaps in streamed digital media may be filled with an audio loop pattern constructed from the streamed digital media.
Today much of the media that is consumed is delivered digitally. Previously the predominant way to listen to audio was via AM or FM broadcasts. This has been replaced with terrestrial or satellite digital broadcasts such as DAB+ or DARS, and is now being increasingly replaced by wired or wireless internet streaming audio from services such as Spotify and Pandora. In the past, when radio signals were interrupted by interference such as weather or in areas with poor reception, the radio signal used to slowly deteriorate and then get lost altogether. With digital audio steams today, after the digital signal deteriorates to a certain point the digital audio stream may be lost completely. When the digital signal is reacquired, the digital audio stream may resume playing, sometimes from the same point at which the digital signal was lost. This can cause an effect like the music is being paused and then played again, which in certain circumstances can be disconcerting or at least annoying.